fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Orange Oculossis
|ailments = |weaknesses = Water |creator = MonsterHunterFlacko (Adopted by Nin10DillN64) }} Orange Oculossis are Fanged Beasts and a Subspecies of Oculossis. Physiology Orange Oculossis physically resemble Oculossis except they sport yellow eyes, dark brown faces and feet, and an orange body dotted with black spots. Abilities Orange Oculossis posses the same capabilities as their red cousins. However, Orange Oculossis are slightly more powerful and durable and showcase new techniques. Ecology Information Taxonomy *Order: Pelagusia *Suborder: Hard Claw *Infraorder: Spotted Beast *Family: Oculossis Habitat Range Like Oculossis, Orange Oculossis are indigenous to the Ancient Forest. Ecological Niche Orange Oculossis are voracious, opportunistic predators that eat anything that they can catch. They primarily feed on Kestodon and young Aptonoth as they can potentially swallow the small Herbivores whole. They compete with other predators such as Great Jagras and Anjanath. Biological Adaptations Orange Oculossis lack any elemental abilities and utilize their own fangs and claws to take down other creatures. They are covered in black spots as opposed to the white spots found on red Oculossis. Their orange bodies and black spots serve as a warning to other predators that might attempt to prey on a Oculossis. Behavior Orange Oculossis are strictly nocturnal and sleep during the day. Once nightfall comes, they become active. They are extremely ferocious and attack any potential prey. Materials 'Low Rank' 'High Rank' 'G Rank' Equipment Armor Blademaster Skills: TBA Gunner Skills: TBA Weapons Attacks *'Bite': Orange Oculossis will lurch forward and bite at the hunter. Deals a moderate amount of damage. Its most common attack. *'Multi Bite': Orange Oculossis will follow a hunter and bite them multiple times. Each bite deals a moderate amount of damage. *'Charging Bite': Orange Oculossis will hold its jaws open and rush at the targeted hunter to bite them. Deals a moderate amount of damage. *'Claw Swipe': Orange Oculossis will swipe one of its front legs at the hunter, hitting them with its foot or claws. Deals a moderate amount of damage. *'Claw Slam': Orange Oculossis raises its forelegs above its head and slams them down on the hunter. Deals a large amount of damage. *'Headbutt': Orange Oculossis lunges forward, smashing head first into a hunter. Deals a moderate amount of damage. *'Belly Flop': Orange Oculossis takes a few steps back and jumps forward at the hunter, revealing its belly and crushing them under its body. Deals a moderate amount of damage. *'Crushing Ball': Orange Oculossis curls up into a ball and rolls forward, crushing any hunter under its body. Deals a large amount of damage. Damage Effectiveness Physical *Head = ★★★ *Front Legs = ★★ *Back Legs = ★ *Body = ★ *Back = ★★ *Rear = ★★ Element *Fire = ★★ *Water = ★★★ *Thunder = ★★ *Ice = ★ *Dragon = ✖ Status *Poison = ★★ *Sleep = ★★★ *Paralysis = ★★ *Blast = ★ *Stun = ★★ *Blind = ★★★ Notes *Orange Oculossis was inspired by Bulborbs, common enemies that appear in the video game Pikmin and its sequels. Orange Oculossis's design in specifically based on Orange Bulborbs, which were introduced in Pikmin 2. *Its face, front legs, and back can be broken. *When low on stamina, Orange Oculossis will trip after performing certain attacks. It will eat an Herbivore to regain stamina. *Their roars require Earplugs to block. If any other Oculossises are nearby, they will come to the roaring Oculossis's aid. *Similar to regular Oculossis, Orange Oculossis can be found sleeping if its daytime. However, unlike Oculossis, Orange Oculossis will wake up immediately once the hunter comes close enough. Category:Monster Creation Category:Fanged Beast Category:Subspecies Category:Large Monster